


Hunger.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Curses, M/M, Swearing, Vomiting, light slash, mystical forced starvation, non-pagan witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt other: Vegetarianism for MCR bingo and Cursed for dark bingo. The boys make some mean jokes about Frank's eating habits in front of a well meaning witch who curses them to teach them a lesson, only the curse causes more problems than they ever thought being a vegetarian could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU in that the boys are not married.

Gerard POV  
　  
He's getting ready to go apologize to Frank, the girl who cursed them was right, they were being dicks, the jokes had gone too far, when suddenly he feels violently ill. He's in the small bathroom puking into the nasty toilet and he forgets for a while all about ragging on Frank for being a princess about what he eats.  
　  
He forgets until he goes to sit down to dinner, to try and eat something. Ray is serving hotdogs, Gerard has to get up and run right back to the bathroom again. When he gets back, Frank is still sulking in his bunk and Mikey is puking into the sink.  
　  
"I think you two are sick, did you eat the same lunch?" Bob asks, then he takes a bite of his hotdog, he frowns though, face scrunching up as he chews slowly.  
　  
"Ray, are these off?" James Dewees, keyboard genius and normally the politest guy ever asks.  
　  
"No, I checked the date and they smelt fine when I opened them. Why?" Ray asks, he's not eating, he's stood over at the sink with Mikey, patting his back as he heaves. Gerard would totally do that for his brother, but he thinks if he smells the vomit he'll probably puke again.  
　  
"They taste awful." Bob sighs, dropping his onto his plate, he looks a little pale.  
　  
"Like rotting flesh." James adds.  
　  
By the end of the night, everyone is sick apart from Frank, who wandered out of his bunk, asking what all the noise was and then getting worried when he saw they were all sick. Frank's normally the ill one and he seems to know what to do, he sets them all up lying down, with stuff to puke into close by and bottles of water. Ray didn't even eat his hotdog, none of them had the same lunch and if it was a bug, they should all be sick, Gerard doesn't get it. He remembers to apologize to Frank when he's getting in his bunk. They had only been joking, none of them had a real issue with vegans, they had just been picking on Frank a little, but it had gotten too mean. Frank dismisses his apology and hugs him, stroking Gerard's hair back off of his sweaty forehead and then kissing the skin lightly the way you would a kid. It makes Gerard want to pounce on him, but then most things Frankie does have that effect. Frank doesn't seem to notice and Gerard is too chicken shit to clue him in. He is out cold the second he's in his bunk and sleeps right through till morning. He wakes up starving, hunger gnawing at his stomach so he gets up and goes to make some toast. He thinks he'll be okay, it's just a bit of bread, but suddenly it tastes like ash in his mouth. He spits out what's in his mouth, but he ends up vomiting anyway.  
　  
Mikey tries orange juice and is violently sick moments later. The only thing anyone can keep down besides Frank is water. It's a little worrying, they have a show soon, but Gerard tries not to panic. Two days with no food, just water, it's kind of hellish, he feels tired even though he's sleeping, drained of all energy. The third day Frank convinces them to see a doctor, half of them nearly fainted on the stage the night before. But the doctor says there is nothing physically wrong with them, tells them lots of fluids and keep trying to eat. After he leaves, Gerard freaks out a little, he thinks they all do.  
　  
Ray collapses the next day and they have to cancel a show. Frank is the only person who can stand up without getting dizzy and they need more than one healthy man to play a whole show. Gerard hardly has the energy to talk, let alone sing. He lays on the sofa, his head in Frank's lap, heart breaking over not being able to do the show. The doctor’s going to come back, draw blood and as much as Gerard hates needles, he's more than willing to give in and have the test. They need to know why they are ill, why only them.  
　  
James doesn't managed to keep enough water down, so when the doctor sees him, examines him, he ends up being sent to hospital to be on a drip and the rest of the band books into a hotel. There is no point going anywhere when they can't perform. He hates letting down the fans, hates not knowing what's wrong with him. Every time he looks at Mikey, he looks thinner and thinner and Gerard hates that he can't do a damn thing to help his brother. They spend a week travelling between the hospital and the hotel, being given supplements and medicines to make up for the fact that they can't eat. After a week, Frank comes to him looking serious.  
　  
"I got a weird tweet from the crazy fan that yelled at you for bitching at me for being vegan." Frank explains. Gerard remembers that girl, the way she smiled at Frank when he walked in the shop, he remembers the glare she gave the rest of them, the harsh tone of her voice, but not the words.  
　  
"What did she say?" Gerard asks, he hates that he was such a dick to Frank, it had been early, he hadn't had coffee and it had made him bitchy, but ganging up on Frank hadn't been nice. He hates that sometimes his crush on Frank leaves him acting like a little boy on the playground pulling pigtails to get attention, it's a little pathetic in a grown man.  
　  
"She said she hoped you were all suffering, that you deserved to be cursed." Frank sighs.  
　  
"Cursed?" Gerard repeats.  
　  
"She's probably just crazy, but the doctors can't find a thing and it did start that day." Frank points out.  
　  
"I can't remember what she said, I remember her though. What did she yell at us?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"I can't remember, no matter how hard I try and that seems weird. I mean, she yelled at you all, I should remember something she said." Frank frowns.  
　  
"Maybe you’re right to believe her, I think we could be cursed. I'm so hungry, but everything tastes like death, like blood and ash." Gerard admits.  
　  
"I'll invite her here, say I want to thank her." Frank gets up and Gerard watches him for a moment, but he gets too tired and falls asleep before he can ask anything else.  
　  
The next day Gerard is propped up in bed when Frank opens the door and brings a girl in. Blond, kind of hippie in her style, pretty and smiling. She makes him think of sunshine and flowers, not witches and curses, but maybe that's stereotyping, he hates stereotyping.  
　  
"I didn't know he'd be here." The girl looks disappointed as she looks over at Gerard and it makes him wonder how Frank convinced her to come here, to another state, what he offered.  
　  
"Claire, he's too sick to move." Frank explains.  
　  
"Why?" Claire frowns.  
　  
"I thought you knew your curse?" Frank frowns.  
　  
"I cursed them to be a vegetarians, like us!" Claire says brightly.  
　  
"I'm vegan." Frank points out.  
　  
"Ohhh, bummer." Claire looks annoyed, she also looks about as evil as a puppy. She tried to make them vegetarian.  
　  
"Why would you do that?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Well they were being mean, I thought about vegetarians and you seemed so nice, I thought I'd make them suffer the hard choice you make willingly out of a love and respect of animals." Claire says and she's so cheery that Gerard wants to draw her with sun beams shooting out of her head.  
　  
"I didn't make you a vegetarian?" Claire asks.  
　  
"No." Gerard shakes his head.  
　  
"You made them not be able to eat without being sick. The only thing the band can keep down is water." Frank adds.  
　  
"Oh no, I never meant to do that! I must have done the spell wrong." Claire looks heart broken and Gerard hopes it's because she is upset she hurt them, not that she's disappointed her spell failed.  
　  
"Can you break the curse? Get rid of this weird vegetarian thing?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Umm if you get them all together, I can probably do it." Claire nods.  
　  
James is still in the hospital, so they have to go with him, explaining along the way about Claire and the vegetarian curse gone wrong. They sneak past the nurses and Claire has them all sat in a circle. She looks nervous and young, Gerard is finding it hard to get angry with her and not just because he's too weak with hunger to feel anything.  
　  
He doesn't understand the words Claire says, but when she touches him, it feels like she's taking something out of him, a weight lifting.  
　  
"Um curse lifted? Probably, you should try and eat. I mean I made you vegetarians, this wasn't meant to happen." Claire pouts.  
　  
"I guess it's okay, but maybe you shouldn't do spells on people at all, unless you have like permission." Ray suggests.  
　  
"And no curses, not even if you think you’re helping." Bob adds.  
　  
"I'm hungry." Mikey sighs.  
　  
Ray goes to a vending machine and comes back with arms full of food, probably everything he could get, he hands it out and feeling nervous as hell, Gerard bites into a candy bar. It tastes like chocolate, not blood or anything else gross. He hasn't been able to taste food right since Claire tried to make them vegetarians.  
　  
"Did it work?" Claire asks looking hopeful, her smile when they all start to nod is blinding.  
　  
They warn Claire about her magic again, advice seems to be the only thing any of them can do. They can't have a witch arrested and they have no powers of their own. Gerard thinks she's learned her lesson, he's sure she won't do it again. Before she leaves them, she announces she is giving up vegetarianism for veganism. Gerard's pretty sure he isn't the only one who doesn't know how to react to Frank's crazy fan. They go back to the hotel, James hasn't been let out of the hospital yet and they all need rest and food before they even think about going back on tour. They need to recover from their vegetarian curse.  
　  
Gerard stays in his room and orders room service, he's too hungry to eat in public without making a fool of himself, but Ray and Mikey go out. Frank stays with him and Gerard can just about focus on his food because Frank is lying next to him, eating strawberries like he's auditioning for some kind of food fetish porno.  
　  
Gerard drops his sandwich, rolls over and pins a startled looking Frank to the bed, he dips down, sucking Frank's lower lip into his mouth and hearing a moan that sounds an awful lot like 'finally'. Frank opens up to the kiss, letting Gerard into his mouth, fighting his way into Gerard's. He could have starved to death, it's time to stop wasting time, go for what he wants. He runs his tongue over Frank’s, tasting strawberries and he thinks if fruit always tasted like that, all mixed up with Frank, he could be a vegetarian without needing a curse to stop him from eating.  
　  
He's so hungry and right now all he wants to eat is Frank, but not like in a cannibal way, more in a 'he's so going to blow him once he licks the taste of strawberries out of his mouth' way.  
　  
The End.


End file.
